Love in WWE
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Una historia de amor en esta empresa de Wrestling. Slash UndertakerXBatista. Lemmon inclusive


Tras regresar, y conseguir de nuevo el titulo de los pesos pesados. The Undertaker, estaba entrenándose duro, para cuando se retirara, tenerlo aún en su poder.

En su último combate, no logró vencer a The Great Kali, y acabó machacado. No estaba herido, pero necesitaba reposo en su casa, así que le dieron una semana de baja.

Llevaba 2 días, en casa descansando. Cuando, un poco arto de estar tumbado, marchó a unos grandes almacenes, a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

Al tiempo de estar allí fue al baño, y cuando se estaba lavando las manos entró Batista. Uno de sus compañeros fuera del rin, y un oponente en el rin.

-Hola-saludó Batista extendiendo la mano.

Undertaker, la estrechó, pero no se las secó.

-Te las podrías haber secado ¬¬- le dijo Batista agitando la mano, para secársela.

Undertaker, se secó las manos y se apoyó en el mármol del lavabo, por si Batista quería seguir hablando con él.

-Felicidades-le dijo Batista

Undertaker alzó una ceja

-¿Por?-le dijo en un ronco susurro

-Tienes el título, que era lo que querías. Felicidades-le dijo Batista

Undertaker, asintió con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento. Y miró a Batista a los ojos.

Sin esperárselo, Batista se aproximó a Undertaker y le besó. Cuando Taker volvió en sí, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Batista, que chocó contra la puerta del baño y salió corriendo por la puerta. Taker se quedó allí, y pasó el dedo índice por donde había sentido el beso. Y sonrió, odiándose mas tarde, por haberlo echo. Batista respiraba entrecortadamente en el pasillo de las escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Qué he hecho?-se preguntó en voz alta

Mark, se fue a casa un poco mosqueado pero, cuando fue ha dormirse, pensó inconscientemente, que aquello no le había molestado tanto.

Varios días estuvo comiéndose la cabeza. Cada vez que se despertaba, lo hacía sobresaltado porque soñaba que estaba con Batista en situación un poco erótica. Al final acabó acostumbrándose ha levantarse empalmado, pero al recordar porque se había levantado así, se enfadaba. Creía ver a Batista hasta en la sopa. Y además de que no había vuelto ha hablar con el desde lo que pasó, no había dios quien lo encontrara después de los combates. Al cabo de un tiempo, descubrió que sentía hacia Batista, algo más que un odio inquieto. Descubrió que quería verle despertar, verle comer y porque no decirlo también, quería que aquellos sueños que tenía se hicieran realidad. Fue a buscar a Batista al mismo lugar donde se besaron por primera vez, a ver si por causas del destino estaba allí.

Y en efecto, en el mismo baño, donde Batista, besó por primera vez a Undertaker. Se volvieron a encontrar. Batista entró, pero al ver allí a Undertaker, retrocedió.

-Entra-le dijo Undertaker

Algo, temeroso, Batista, entró.

-Mira si me vas a dar dos hostias por lo del otro día me voy.-le dijo, mirando a algún lugar, cercano al pie de Undertaker.

Taker, se aproximó, un poco y le besó mantuvieron un poco así y Batista se separó. Undertaker, volvió a la carga. Y esta vez, Batista no se resistió. Cuando se quedaron si aire se separaron, Undertaker, se encaminó para volver a besarle, pero Batista lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-Aquí no…-le dijo-¿Sabes donde vivo?

-Mmm…Sí- contestó Taker volviéndole a besar

-Te espero allí.-le dijo Batista y se fue.

Undertaker, salió corriendo a su casa, se duchó y se fue a la de Batista. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Batista le abrió la puerta.

-Creí que no ibas a venir-le dijo sonriendo

-Siempre cumplo mis retos-le dijo a Batista

Batista, cogió a Taker de la camiseta y lo metió de un tirón en su casa. Cerró la puerta y apoyó a Undertaker, en ella. Se besaron, hasta que unos ladridos le interrumpieron. Undertaker se separó de Batista y miró de reojo donde provenían los ladridos. No puedo aguantar una carcajada.

-Creía que era una leyenda-dijo riéndose

-¿Qué leyenda?-preguntó Batista alzando una ceja.

-Que tenías tres Yorkshire de mascota….-le dijo y le miró a los ojos

Batista no comentó, si no que volvió a besarle, y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio. Entraron dentro, y cerraron la puerta tras sí. De un empujón, Batista tiró a Taker a la cama y se quitó la camiseta para abalanzarse sobre él.

Taker estaba impresionado…No sabía que Batista era tan ¿Impulsivo?...¿Será por eso que lo llaman el animal? Se preguntó.

Batista cogió la cintura de Taker con las rodillas y las muñecas de este con las manos impidiéndole el movimiento. Le besó por el cuello, las mejillas, los labios. Bajó una mano a la entrepierna de Taker.

-Vaya…-comentó Batista-Veo que estás contento

-No seas cabrón.-dijo Taker, y con la mano que le habían dejado libre aproximo la cabeza de Batista a la suya para besarle. Batista rió en la boca de Taker.

Intercambiaron posiciones sin dejar de besarse, hasta que Batista, encima de Taker, le cogió de las muñecas evitando que se moviera. Le besó por todo el torso, le soltó de las muñecas y fue bajando, besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso. Con "paso firme" cogió el pene de Taker con una mano y se lo metió en la boca. Taker se aferró a las sábanas, no recordaba haber sentido tanto placer en su vida. Batista, subía y bajaba y lo hacía con más ganas cuando oía a Taker gemir. Antes de que Taker se corriera, Batista lo dejó. Taker gruñó en señal de protesta. Batista le sonrió pícaramente, hizo que Taker pusiera las piernas sobre sus hombros.

Batista introdujo su pene, en la apertura de Taker, este profirió un alarido de dolor. Batista no se movió hasta que Taker se hubo acostumbrado a ese dolor. Empezó a dar embestidas suaves y fue aumentado el ritmo, con embestidas fuertes logró tocar la próstata de Taker, lo que hizo que este profiriera gemidos más altos. Batista se vino dentro de Taker y este último encima de él mismo y parte de Batista.

Batista salió con cuidado, besó a Taker y se tumbó a su lado. Respiraron entrecortadamente, como si hubieran corrido una maratón pero se sonrieron felices.

-Me gustan tus ojos…-comentó Batista mirando a Taker

El los cerró al instante y se sonrojó un poco…

Batista rió.

-A mi me gusta tu risa…-comentó Taker haciéndose el dormido…

Batista sonrió. Aún no podía creerse que Taker fuera, tan sensible y sencillo. Que no estuviera con su voz ronca, y sus amenazas sanguinarias…Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontró debajo de Taker, en la posición en la que había estado él.

-Ahora me toca jugar a mí.-le dijo sonriendo

Batista alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué¿Creías que yo iba a ser el único que no me iba a poder sentar…?-le dijo Taker

Batista rió hasta que Taker le cayó de un beso.

**  
[Varios polvos más tarde**

En mitad de la noche, Undertaker se levantó de golpe. No se sentía bien, y se fue al baño que había en su habitación a refrescarse y se comió la pared. El golpe despertó a Batista que encendió la luz, Undertaker se dio la vuelta y vio allí a Batista.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó Batista medio adormilado

Taker no dijo nada, se vistió salió por la puerta y se fue para su casa lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Batista a cuadros.

Al día siguiente, Batista intentó hablar con él, pero le fue imposible, siempre le esquivaba, y si le veía de lejos Taker cambiaba de camino y huía. Batista, no supo como pero se las ingenió para dejar encerrado a Taker en su camerino.

-¿Por qué me has encerrado aquí dentro?-le preguntó Taker a Batista

-¿Por qué te fuiste así como así?-le replicó Batista

-No se de que me hablas

-Si lo sabes. ¿Por qué?

-Oye lo que pasó ayer….

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirte que te arrepientes!

-Me arrepiento. Estaría delirando

-Disfrutaste como un cochino y precisamente no estabas caliente de la fiebre.

-Eso no es verdad

-¿Entonces quien dijo anoche: "Venga más rápido, más rápido"?

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO!

-"Más rápido más rápido…"-repitió Batista con maldad

Undertaker levantó el brazo para pegar a Batista, este le cogió el brazo lo cogió del cuello y le besó. Undertaker intentó separarse y avanzar con el brazo, pero la fuerza de Batista se lo impedía, al poco relajó el brazo y se dejó hacer, cogió a Batista de la cintura para aproximarlo más a él.

-Que cabrón eres-le dijo Undertaker sonriendo

-Es mi oficio- le respondió Batista

Cogió a Undertaker por el pantalón y lo llevó a la ducha.

Se pusieron debajo de la alcachofa y abrieron el grifo, dejando correr el agua. Taker, apoyó a Batista contra el mármol del baño y se deshizo de su ropa, Batista, sin perder el tiempo hizo lo mismo. Batista besó a Taker, y corrió todo el camino con la lengua hasta llegar más abajo del ombligo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió la erección de Taker entera en la boca y subía y bajaba.. Taker tenía una mano en la cabeza de Batista empujando hacia él y con la otra golpeaba la pared para que los gritos de placer que daba no se escucharan tan fuertes. Antes de que Taker se corriera Batista paró.

-¡Ey!-protestó Taker

Batista no comentó, le besó y se dio la vuelta, dejándole claro a Taker lo que quería. Taker, metió el pene en la entrada de Batista, este profirió un grito de dolor. Esperó hasta que Batista se acostumbró, empezó a dar embestidas que aumentaron el ritmo, de mientras que también masturbaba a Batista. Ambos gritaban de placer, finalmente Batista se corrió manchando todo la pared, y Taker dentro de Batista. Taker salió con cuidado de Batista, ambos respiraban despacio, exhaustos. Batista se dio la vuelta y besó a Taker

-¿Ahora te arrepientes?-le preguntó

-No..-le dijo Taker con voz ronca

….

Salieron de la ducha, con sendas toallas alrededor de la cintura. Mark, abrazó a Batista por detrás y empezó a besarle el cuello. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta:

-¿Sí?-dijo Batista con tono alegre, pues los besos de Mark le hacían cosquillas.

-¿David, puedo pasar?-se escuchó a Ric Flair desde por detrás de la puerta.

-Eh…Sí, espera-dijo nervioso. Metió empujando a Mark de nuevo en el baño y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Disculpa, acabo de salir de la ducha.

-Nada hombre. Oye vine a informarte de que el próximo viernes tenemos un combate por parejas, tu y yo contra Los Hermanos de la Destrucción.

-Oh, gracias por la información.-dijo Batista y le cerró la puerta en las narices

-¿Otro combate contra mí?-dijo Mark acercándose por detrás y abrazándole

-Otro…-dijo Batista, echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Ah! Y oye.-dijo Ric Flair abriendo la puerta, y se quedó de piedra al ver lo que pasaba dentro.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?-preguntó Mark un poco sonrojado y a la vez cabreado mientras que se separaba un poco de Batista.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Batista resignado

-Esto…..Ehh…...WOOOO!-dijo Ric sin querer, y cerró la puerta

De pronto Mark se echó a reír.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?-preguntó Batista interesado

-¿Has visto su cara? xDD Para haberle echado una foto

-Anda cállate….-dijo Batista, y le besó

**  
[…**

Todo el tiempo que podían lo pasaban juntos. En casa de Batista o en casa de Undertaker, pero apenas se separaban. Querían irse a vivir juntos, pero decidieron no hacerlo, por la gente de alrededores que pudieran comentar. Estaban casi conviviendo juntos, cada uno tenía las llaves de casa del otro, para entrar cuando quisieran. Un día, Taker entró en casa de Batista, antes de que entrara en la ducha, dado que era de noche decidió preparar la cena, para cuando Batista saliera de la ducha, cenar. Al terminar la cena Batista quedó sorprendido, no sabía que sabía cocinar:

-Soy el argiñano del Wrestling.-comentó entre risas Taker

-Ya veo-contestó Batista, relamiendo el plato con pan.

Uno de esos días, Batista entró en casa de Taker sin que él estuviera en ella, quería darle una sorpresa. Como buen cotilla, vio una puerta debajo de las escaleras y decidió abrirla y averiguar que había, nunca había estado allí y quería saber que se encontraba. Abrió las puertas y se encontró con una escalera de madera un poco polvorienta, recordándole a una mansión tenebrosa, decidió bajar a ver que había.

Cuando tocó suelo, encendió una luz que había a su izquierda y merodeó por la habitación, allí había mesas con cosas de carpintería, y en una pared empotrado había un gran mueble tapado con una sábana. La quitó curioso, debajo de ella había un piano.

Batista se sentó en él, y recordó de pequeño cuando su abuela le enseñó a tocar el piano. Decidió recordar canciones aprendidas.

Dulces notas salieron de aquél instrumento musical. Batista, tocando se sentía libre y dispuesto a todo, a afrontar todo aquello que pudiera ocurrir.

-Tocas bien…-comentó una voz a su espalda

Las notas cesaron con un cierto desafinamiento. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró a Taker

-Me has asustado-dijo Batista y volvió a tocar el piano-No me dijistes que sabías tocar…

-Y no sé, este piano es de mi ex –mujer, cuando se fue no quiso llevar el piano y no bajé aquí…-le contó Taker poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Batista-Tu eres el que no me has dicho que sabes tocar el piano.

-Mi abuela me enseñó, no toco desde que falleció mi madre….Y al verlo aquí abajo, ahora que me encuentro bien, decidí recordar viejas canciones….-explicó Batista

Undertaker, le besó el cuello, Batista se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Taker para besarle con pasión

**[…**

-Así que tenías novia…-le comentó Ric Flair en los vestuarios después del combate.

-No iba ha decir la verdad…-comentó Batista, sin mirarle

-¿Creías que te iba ha decir algo en contra?-preguntó Flair alzando las cejas

-No creía conveniente de que alguien lo supiera…-le dijo

-A mí me parece bien.-le dijo Ric-Soy viejo, pero lo que hagan los demás no me importa.

Batista miró a Ric, eran muy amigos, y se sorprendió dado su edad. Taker entró en el vestuario, y entró callado al saber que Flair estaba allí.

-Ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver. Por mí no te cortes.-le dijo Flair

Taker no dijo nada. Batista se acercó ha él y le besó. Delante de Flair, no tenía vergüenza. Taker no se resistió, porque con Batista no había quien se resistiese.

-¿Me voy?….-comentó Flair entre risas

Batista y Taker se separaron. Taker se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero últimamente eso no le importaba.

-Te espero en tu casa.-le dijo, cogió su bolsa y se fue.

-Mmmm..Eso promete.-dijo Ric Flair

Batista le dio un toque en el brazo riendo.

Taker, llegó al aparcamiento, y allí se encontró a Kane.

-Así que sales con Batista…-le susurró Kane al oído

-¿Cómo coño lo sabes?-le preguntó Taker algo ¿alterado?

-Así que es verdad…Mmm..El otro día pasaba por la puerta del camerino de Batista, cuando Flair abrió la puerta y os vi dentro…-comentó Kane-Y lo que acabo de escuchar en el vestuario, me basta para confirmarlo.

-De esto ni una palabra a nadie.-sentenció Taker

-Tranquilo.-dijo Kane-¿Me llevas?

-Bueno, y así me invitas a un café.

-Como tú quieras. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?- preguntó Kane, una vez comenzado el viaje

-Poco.-contesto sin mirarle

-Se más claro hombre

-Unos…4 meses…Mas o menos.-aclaró Taker

-¿No me lo ibas a contar?-preguntó Kane

-No.-contestó Taker rotundamente-Quedemos en que nadie lo iba a saber. Porque a nadie le interesa que hagamos en nuestro tiempo libre.-explicó ante la cara de Kane-Además cualquiera le lleva la contraria…

-Ya…Pero yo soy tu "hermano". Me lo podrías a haber dicho.-dijo Kane-No sé….A ti te gustaban las tías ¿no? Como es que sales ahora con Batista-comentó Kane, Taker alzó una ceja-Vamos a ver, que yo lo acepto no me importa…-aclaró

-No sé, el empezó, y le di tantas vueltas que al final….Ya sabes..-le contestó

-¿Qué se que?-le preguntó Kane haciéndose el inocente

Taker se lo susurró al oído.

-No seas guarro coño ¬¬-le contestó Kane.

-No haber preguntado…

-¿Por qué me has dicho antes de que no se le puede llevar la contraria..?-preguntó Kane asustado por la posible de respuestas

-Digamos que…Si le llevo la contraria, sus llaves acaban siendo posturas del Kamasutra…-explicó sonriendo

-Te dije que no fueras guarro hombre…

-Coño xD, pues no preguntes…-dijo Taker

Fueron a tomar un café, cerca de la casa de Batista. Y estuvieron hablando un rato. Vieron a Batista acercarse.

-Sabía que estaríais aquí.-comentó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Taker y la otra en la de Kane.

-Es que luego no había ganas de moverse…-comentó Taker

-Por mí no es cortéis-dijo Kane

-No si no nos cortamos por ti.-le dijo Taker-Ya lo sabe-aclaró ante la mirada de Batista

-Sí…No es por ti es por el resto de gente, no queríamos de que nadie lo supiera.-comentó Batista sentándose en medio de los dos

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Kane

-La humillación que podríamos sufrir sería grande.-le dijo Taker

-No creo. Lo que mueve ahora la fama, es que famosos salgan del armario. No creo que tengáis problemas con eso. Puede que incluso tengáis más contratos.-comentó Kane

-¿De donde has sacado esas conclusiones?-preguntó Taker sorprendido

-Internet e Insomnio, si no fíjate.-explicó acomodándose en la silla-A la mayoría de los actores, que han salido del armario, le han dado más papeles después de ello. Suelen pagar mucho dinero, por exclusivas como esa. Además, siendo como sois vosotros, nadie os preguntará…Sobretodo a ti Mark.

Ambos sonrieron, se despidieron de Kane y fueron a casa. Cenaron y se sentaron en el sofá a ver la tele. Batista, se "durmió" con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Mark. Este se quedó un rato observándole, le gustaba verle dormir.

-Te quiero.-dijo en voz baja Taker.

(Una de las cosas que tenía Taker, era que podía demostrar el amor, pero nunca decía Te Quiero )

El sábado, después del regreso de Edge, los luchadores de Smack Down (Entre ellos había algunos de RAW) hicieron una cena, dándole la bienvenida de nuevo a Edge. Pagaron un reservado bastante grande para estar ellos. Batista, se sentó al lado de Taker, fingiendo disgusto porque no había otro sitio. De vez en cuando, cuando creía que no le observaba nadie, Batista miraba a Taker con una sonrisa pícara, cuando se quedaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo así recibía un pisotón de Kane que estaba a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, Taker, puso una mano debajo de la mesa y la puso en la pierna de Batista.

Este casi se atraganta del susto, Batista se puso a toser, cuando Taker pasó su mano más allá de la ingle de Batista, intentando disimular una risa tonta.

A Edge, se agachó debajo de la mesa para recoger algo el móvil que se le había caído al suelo. Miró al frente, y vio donde Taker tenía la mano, del susto subió la cabeza y se dio con la mesa. Taker apartó la mano inmediatamente, Edge salió acariciándose la nuca donde empezaba a nacer un chichón, todos rieron, Edge aunque un poco asustado por que le había visto también sonrió.

Entre las risas Batista se escapó sin que se dieran cuenta y Taker también se fue excusándose en que iba al baño. Kane le miró de reojo, sabía perfectamente donde había ido Batista.

-¿No te podías haber aguantado?-le preguntó a Batista cuando vio a Taker entrar

-Cuando la sangre baja, baja…-dijo Taker con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Se acercó por detrás, cogió a Batista de los pantalones y se lo llevó a una cabina, Dentro le besó, Estuvieron un rato metiéndose mano hasta que decidieron ir al grano. A Edge, le picó la curiosidad, y al no ver ni a Batista ni a Taker, después de lo que había pasado decidió curiosear.

Entró al baño sigilosamente, y miró las cabinas, en una de ellas, un poco entre abierta se veía a Batista pegado a la pared, y detrás, junto a él, estaba Taker, que no dejaba de besar el cuello de Batista.

Edge, se tapó la boca para no gritar, salió corriendo del baño y se asomó al reservado

-Kane¿puedes venir?-le preguntó Edge

Kane, no muy extrañado por lo que quería Edge se levantó. Edge lo condujo hacia el baño de caballeros y le pidió que guardara silencio. Y le enseñó lo que vio.

-Dime, que esos no son Batista y Taker-dijo Edge lo más bajo que pudo

Batista y Taker pararon, se separaron se vistieron y guardaron silencio.

-Esos no son Batista y Taker…-dijo Kane

-¡Si que son Batista t Taker!-dijo Edge un poco desesperado

-Claro que son ellos

-¿Y por qué hacen eso?

-¿Tu por que crees?

-Eh… ¡AH!-dijo de golpe Edge y abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Y desde cuando están juntos?

-Eso, pregúntaselo a ellos, ahora solo te pido una cosa.. Ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque cuando me enteré, me pidieron que no se lo contara a nadie, y respeto su decisión así que ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

Edge asintió un poco asustado

Kane llegó a la mesa, seguido de Edge y más tarde de Batista y Taker.

-¿Qué hacíais todos en el baño?-preguntó Lita, más para Edge que para el resto

-Cosas de hombres- se apresuró a contestar Kane

-¿Estabais comparando el tamaño de la poya o que?

-Eso mismo…..-dijo Kane, con una sonrisa un tanto macabra

Lita quedó un poco boquiabierta y todos rieron con su expresión. Al terminar la velada Taker y Batista decidieron hablar con Kane, y si podían con Edge.

-Oye Kane-pidió Taker

-Sí?

-Gracias

-¿A que se debe?

-A lo que dijiste hoy en el baño.

-¿Lo oísteis?

-Sí, y por eso te damos las gracias. Por respetar nuestra decisión y no comentarlo con nadie.

-De nada. Somos amigos, y los amigos tienen secretos.-dijo Kane, estrechó la mano de Taker y Batista y se fue a su casa.

Taker y Batista se volvieron hacia Edge, que retrocedió espantado por sus caras.

-Estar tranquilos que no le diré a nadie lo que he visto en el baño-dijo Edge asustado

-Eso espero chaval.-dijo Taker con voz siniestra y golpeándole en el hombro-Eso espero….

Edge, se fue corriendo cogiendo a Lita del brazo que acababa de salir del baño. Taker y Batista se echaron a reír. Taker sin poder evitarlo besó a Batista ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Te quiero- le dijo Taker sonriendo

**[FIN**


End file.
